The Tales of Two Sisters
by Queen Amaryllis Kay
Summary: Anna and Elsa had always been the best of friends before Elsa shut Anna out. But now Elsa's secret was out and Anna could finally be best friends and proper sisters with Elsa once more. After all, Anna was never the sort of person to let 13 years of being ignored stop her. One-Shots. Sisterly love.
1. Yes, another wake up call

The first thing Elsa was aware of, that fateful morning, was a huge Anna shaped lump (which, coincidently, happened to be Anna) landing on her and knocking every last remnant of air out of her.

"ELSA!" An extremely enthusiastic girl screamed in her ear (her ears had long gotten used to that persistent morning shouting that Anna seemed to favour so much to wake her up, especially when it was one of the few days she could actually have a lie in).

"Do you wanna build a snowman?!" There were only so many snowmen that Elsa could cope with and this wasn't one of them.

"No!" (She was too tired to say much else).

Come on, let's go and play!" Elsa mentally groaned. Not another morning wakeup call at the whim of a bored princess.

"Lemme alone." She could barely open her eyes, let alone form coherent sentences.

"I never see you anymore!" Wait, what!? Elsa saw Anna every single morning, afternoon, evening, every single second of the days she wasn't working and nearly all of them of the days she was (boy was Anna stubborn when it came to getting what she wanted).

"Come out the door!" Yeah, like Elsa actually had a door left from the times Anna went speeding in and out of it.

"GO AWAY!" (And now we know what happens when people interrupt Elsa's beauty sleep).

"It's time to go away… Huh?" Yeah, Anna also had the amazing ability to mix up her sentences this early in the morning as well.

"Elsa, can I cuddle up with you?"

"No way!"

"Fine then, REJECT ME!" Anna spun around and dramatically flounced out the room. Elsa snuggled down into the duvet and smiled contently. Finally sleep, sweet sleep.


	2. The Great Hot Chocolate Prank

The Tales of Two Sisters

Anna entered the kitchen quietly, trying not to giggle and alert people of her presence there. She had just thought of the greatest prank and needed to try it out. She tiptoed over to the pantry, where she got some milk and began to boil it with a pan she found in one of the many cupboards of the humongous kitchen. Then she crept softly over the cold stone floor to where she found the hidden bars of chocolate that the cook kept hidden to avoid it being eaten by certain people who we all know who. Anna pulled a bar out a broke of a chunk, shoving it hastily into a pan to melt (Not without taking a square to eat while everything was boiling.) When the chocolate melted and the milk boiled, nearly having spilled over as Anna wasn't paying it much attention, to busy thinking about her evil plan to pull of the greatest prank in History, Anna grabbed two cups from a random cupboard and set them down, pouring the milk and melted chocolate in them and stirring them wildly until they were thoroughly stirred.

Now it was time. Time for the greatest prank in History to be prepared. Time for that monumental moment which people would be talking about for centuries after, the moment that presidents would refer to in their speeches if they wanted even the slightest chance of winning their elections.

She pulled out the salt.

Grinning evilly, she sprinkled half the bottle of salt into one cup (she got a little carried away), and carried it to the table in the Dining Room. It was time to call in the victim.

"Elsa! I made hot chocolate! Come on, before it gets cold!"

There was silence for a moment, then the sound of footsteps coming through the hallway and down the stairs and finally to the Dining Room. Anna grinned at her sister from where she stood at the doorway uncertainly, after all Anna's hot chocolate always had the slight flavour of burnt milk to it (Elsa had absolutely no idea how Anna managed to burn MILK). Anna beckoned to Elsa to sit down, which she did, perplexed, and handed her the hot chocolate. Anna watched as Elsa began to bring the cup to her face, eyes wide with anticipation. She had left the door open if she needed a quick getaway but she wasn't leaving yet. Not until Elsa had taken that first monumental sip…

As Elsa brought the cup to her mouth, she was bombarded with the smell of salt. It invaded her nostrils and caused her to wrinkle her nose slightly in disgust (Anna didn't see that as ~Elsa's nose was blocked from her view by the cup). Ad soon as she had set the cup down though, the extreme smell disappeared, leaving only a remnant in the air around her. What was going on? Elsa could not for the life of her understand why the air seemed to smell of salt…oh. Of course, she reprimanded herself, Anna's put salt in my hot chocolate. Why else would she make it unless to play a prank on her? At the beginning, straight after the great thaw, she had made Elsa hot chocolate, but after a while, the need to do everything as sisters had cooled down and she stopped making it, preferring to leave it to the servants.

Anna was confused. Why hadn't Elsa taken a sip? She had seemed almost disgusted when she had first put the cup down, but Anna was pretty sure she hadn't taken a sip. But after a second Elsa's face melted into a smile and her big blue eyes looked gratefully at Anna.

"I just wanted to say Thank you for making me this hot chocolate. It was really nice of you… Oh, look at that bird! It's beautiful!" Anna spun round and upon seeing no bird she turned quizzically back to Elsa, who shrugged and remarked it must have flown past, because it was there a moment ago.

Elsa had had the greatest idea. If, she said to herself, Anna wanted to play tricks on her, she would play tricks on Anna. So, when Anna had turned to lo0ok at the mythical bird, she swapped the hot chocolate and settled down to wait.

"Anna, drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold. I know I'm the only one who likes it cold." Anna laughed and nodded; Elsa did seem to have an affinity for all things cold. Then she quickly brought the cup up to her lips and drank deeply… only to spurt it out again as salt crashed into her tongue and destroyed her taste buds.

"WATERWATERWATER!" She shouted at the top of her voice and running into the3 kitchen, drank thirstily from the little barrel in the kitchen where the water was kept, not bothering to get a glass. It was only when the taste of salt had subsided from her mouth that she heard peals of laughter echoing through the air from the dining room. Elsa had switched the cups! She was going to pay for this. Anna marched in to the dining room and beheld Elsa bent over with laughter and clutching her sides.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she charged towards Elsa but Elsa was too quick for her. With a flick of her skirt, she was gone, running through the hallways as fast as her feet would carry her. Anna, charged with annoyance, sprinted after her, only to slip on the trail of ice Elsa had left and fall and hit her head hard, blacking out.

When she awoke, moments later, she saw Elsa anxiously leaning over her, her eyes stricken with guilt. When she saw Anna open her eyes she breathed a sigh of relief and began to nervously babble apologies and that she shouldn't have left the ice there and she was such an idiot... She shut up when she saw Anna staring at her with huge puzzled eyes and brought a hand to her mouth. What If she had properly hurt Anna!? She couldn't believe it, not again…

Anna stared at Elsa, a memory resurfacing in her head at the sight of her and the distant taste of salt in her mouth. She had done something and Elsa had retaliated… all at once she remembered and as suddenly as Sven would snap at a carrot Kristoff brought for him, she saw the funny side and burst out laughing. Elsa stared at Anna, scared out of her wits. What if Anna had done something to her head, it would be all her fault…

"Y…you switched the cups! Good one Elsa!" Anna gasped out, barely able to speak from laughing. Elsa looked perplexed for a moment then finally processed why Anna was laughing and laughing with relief. At that very moment, a dam burst and the girl both started giggling wildly, clinging to each other, with tears of mirth running down their faces. And when their throats were too sore to laugh anymore and they had calmed down a bit, they hugged each other tightly, friends once more.


End file.
